Present (move)
Present (Japanese: プレゼント Present) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It is the signature move of . Effect Generation II Present can either deal damage against the target or heal it for 1/4 of its maximum HP. If Present deals damage, then the base power of Present is chosen at random from 40, 80, or 120. In the core series, Present will have a 20% chance of healing Pokémon with full HP, though the message afterwards slightly differs depending on the game. In , if it would heal the target but it has full HP, a message is displayed that says " can't receive the gift!" In Pokémon Stadium 2, the move is still performed but the message "It couldn't receive the gift!" is displayed. In English , no message will be displayed. Present's effect is chosen randomly as shown below. |} Gold and Silver In Gold and Silver (and any link battle with either of them), a glitch causes the level, , and variables of the damage formula to be replaced. The Attack will be replaced with 5 if the target is - or , or 10 otherwise. The level will be based on the index number of the defending Pokémon's type, and the Defense will be based on the index number of the attacking Pokémon's type (if a Pokémon has two types, its secondary type will be used). |} In Crystal and Pokémon Stadium 2, the glitch is fixed and Present's damage calculates normally. Generations III onwards Present will now have no effect if it would heal a Pokémon with full HP. Present consumes a even if it heals the target (it does not increase HP restored). If a Pokémon with uses Present and heals the target, it will only hit once. However, if it damages the target, it will hit twice. Present can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if a certain move ( , , or ) was used in the prior turn. Description |A move that inflicts major damage but may restore the target's HP.}} |A bomb that may restore HP.}} |A gift in the form of a bomb. May restore HP.}} |The foe is given a booby-trapped gift. It restores HP sometimes, however.}} |The user attacks by giving the foe a booby-trapped gift. It restores HP sometimes, however.}} |The user attacks by giving the target a gift with a hidden trap. It restores HP sometimes, however.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By By Generation IV Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009 Ario Pikachu 7-Eleven Pikachu}} Generation V |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Rescue Team, Present either heals the target by 25% of its maximum HP, or deals 40, 80 or 120 damage. Pokémon GO }} Description |Either inflicts damage on the target or restores its HP.}} |Could either inflict damage on the target or restore its HP.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |The damage you inflict on a target varies. But be careful, because it could restore an enemy's HP as well as your teammate's HP.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Damaging Healing Side series games Damaging Healing Spin-off series games Damaging Healing In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=禮物 |zh_cmn=禮物 / 礼物 |nl=Cadeautje |fr=Cadeau |de=Geschenk |el=Δώρο |it=Regalino |ko=프레젠트 Present |pl=Prezent |pt_br=Presentear Presente (TCG) |sr=Poklon |es_eu=Presente |es_la=Obsequio |vi=Quà Tặng}} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that have variable power Category:Moves that restore HP de:Geschenk es:Presente fr:Cadeau it:Regalino ja:プレゼント zh:礼物（招式）